


That ferris ride

by Skyebarry098



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Never Have I Ever, drunk in Disney world, stuck on Ferris wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyebarry098/pseuds/Skyebarry098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Cisco are having a great night getting drunk in Disney, but Cisco has to suggest the Ferris wheel !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	That ferris ride

**Author's Note:**

> thank you penny, this wouldn't have never been inspired without Big Bang theory !

Of course we had to go on the Ferris wheel, out of any final ride to go on for the night Cisco decides that this is the one thing we must go on. So now here I am stuck on the top of a Ferris wheel with one technical genius complaining that it is cold! 

I didn't even want to go on this thing, but the rest of the lines were massive and when Cisco constantly nags you there is so much a person can take without snapping.

So I aloud myself to be dragged along, amused at the way Cisco was pulling me by the sleeve to the cue to line up, it wasn't actually that bad, it was kinda going well until. Bump!. And this is how I've found myself here at this moment. 

"It's cold!, Barry do something!" Whines Cisco. 

"What the fuck an I supposed to do?" I ask him, irritated. 

"I don't know, your the fucking hero! Save me from the cold" he demands 

"Alright smart ass, how?" I ask him, annoyed. 

He looks deep in thought for a few moments, which makes him look kinda cute. Obviously he is thinking of a way I can use my speed to warm us up!. He perks up.. Huh took less time than I thought. 

"You can vibrate!" He cries exited, like he have just solved Einstein's riddle. 

"No shit Sherlock, but what happens if someone sees me...hm, we may be high up but do we want to risk it!" I answer. He knows I won't do anything to reveal my identity. 

He shrugs, "then there is only one thing that we can do now!" He says dramatically. 

"What?" I ask, wondering what the hell is going on in that head. 

"We call FIRESTORM!" he declares, looking quite sure of himself. 

"Great idea, got a phone?" I ask him, knowing neither of us have. 

"No but we can still do this..........FIRESTORM, HELP...IM TRAPPED ON A FERRIS WHEEL WITH A SARCASTIC DICK......mmm"   
He yells 

I grab a hold of his mouth and keep it there until I know he won't scream again. That's when I feel the wet sensation. 

"EWW, what the fuck... You licked me!" I yell at him. 

"Well don't blame me, I'm bored!" He whines trying to defend himself. 

I sigh defeated, I have to try to think of something I can keep Cisco occupied with until we are brought down from this floating prison!. 

"Well?" He whines, sighing like he's depressed. 

"Well sorry man child, what do you suggest we do?" I ask him. 

He thinks for a few moments and I take the opportunity to look down and see what is going on. There are people trying to fix it so it shouldn't be to long... I hope. 

"I GOT IT......never have I ever!" He declares, I sigh in defeat. If it will keep him calm I'm in.

"Alright, so instead of shots do we take a sip from our beer?" I ask him. Concerned of the evil grin on his face. He nods.... Oh well here goes nothing. 

+++++++++

We've been trapped up here now for about two hours and have been playing never have I ever for one, and I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little drunk. 

"Never have I ever....sang on stage!" Says Cisco, I sigh and take a sip of my beer. 

Cisco face lights up, "you can sing?" He asks, I nod for a response. 

"I was captain in my schools glee club!" I tell him, he bursts out laughing. 

"Alright, never have I ever..... Set of a destructive boomerang!" I say. He sighs and takes a drink. 

"Never have I ever.... Liked a guy?" Says Cisco although it sounds more like he's asking. I sigh and take a sip. 

"Wait you are... I mean are you like gay or pan or-?" He starts to ask but I cut him off.

"Bi, why got a problem?" I ask, he shakes his head frantically. 

"No um I just wasn't sure, I'm pan so no problem here!" he says. I perk up at this. I thought he was strait.

"Never have I ever.... Had a crush on anyone in team flash?" I ask. Sure he's annoying sometimes but I've had a crush on this cute nerd for ages. 

He takes a sip. Ok wow and he also likes guys, okay calm down Allen it's probably Hartley or someone else. 

"That obvious huh?" He asks, but before I get the chance to ask what he means a huge freezing gust of wind attacks us! 

"Alright that's fucking it!" Before I can say anything Cisco is pulling me in close, like really close and is hugging me. 

"Hey lazy pants, this is a two man job!" He demands, I sigh but comply hugging Cisco in closer. 

"So I was uh wondering?" He asks, waiting for me to let him carry on. 

"Ye?" I ask 

"Would you maybe, want to go on a date with me sometime.... Only if you want to!" He adds 

I laugh and nod, of course I'd go out on a date with this cute dork, he may be a douche but he's my douche. 

"Ye that sounds nice" I reply. He smiles at me and then I realise how close we are, without even thinking I lean in and kiss him. He bites the bottom of my lip and I manage to get a moan out of him. This goes on for a while. 

It's only when I hear a mans voice I notice we are back down, oh damn. I feel the blush covering my cheeks and I grab Ciscos hand and and drag us out of there. We burst out laughing.

"What now?" I ask him

"Now I need to fucking pee, thar Caf Pow did not help!". I laugh and pick Cisco up taking him to Star Labs. 

After he's done he walks out with two cups of hot chocolate and cinnamon. And we sit there warming up. 

++++++++++

It's about half an hour later when Caitlin shows up, she looks at us surprised. 

"What happened to you two?" She asks 

"Nothing!"   
"Nothing!" We answer spontaneously 

She smirks, "alright if you say so!" She says and walks into her Lab. 

"Dude beside the relationship status Change we never speak of this night.... Agreed?" Asks Cisco

"Agreed!" 

 

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
